


Revenge

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Hospitalization, Hugs, M/M, Missions, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky sees Steve injured after a mission he can only think of revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little chibby fic, just a thought i had one day and i just wanted to write it down. I like how it went but it's wait too small to be considered a story. It's just an idea.

Bucky overhears it in the living room. The others are already leaving the room, letting him face the news with shock. Steve’s been hurt in combat.

He needs a moment to take it in and finally react, running towards the infirmary. He stops when he gets to the door and walks in very slowly and very quietly. Everyone is gathered around Steve’s bed and he can’t see him. He moves stealthly in the back, getting to the far corner of the room where he can see his friend but still be hidden from the rest of the people.

Steve is looking right at him but he averts his eyes and keeps on talking with the Avengers that surround him. The fact that he didn’t hold his look or tried to talk to him makes Bucky a little bit sad. When Steve asks everyone to go out Bucky gets ready to follow, head very low.

“Bucky !” Steve’s voice reaches out to him. He turns around to look at him but stays far away from his bed.

“How are you doing Steve ?

\- I’ll be alright, i’ll just need more time to heal, the wound is pretty deep.

\- Who did this ?” He barely can contain the hatred in his voice when he thinks of the people who hurt his friend.

“Well i don’t know… They had strange weapons, i mean they had modified weapons and lots of gadgets, especially those knifes with poison on them, it was really tricky to protect myself with them coming from everywhere.” Bucky’s face shuts down at once, he clenches his jaw and his fists, hatred rushing over him. He recognizes this mo, he has faced it before and he knows exactly who’s behind this. Without saying another word nor getting closer to Steve he rushes out of the room.

“Director Fury !

\- Sergeant Barnes…

\- I know who did this i can help you.” Fury frowns at him

“You won’t be sent to the field you know that…

\- I know, you don’t trust me yet, but i can still share my intel on the organisation you’re looking for.” Fury takes in his determination and nods, approving.

“Did you ever fight against them ?

\- No. I fought with them.”

Bucky ends up briefing the intervention team, his eagerness to help and his professionalism are so vivid that Fury lets him go on the mission as a trial. He gets back a killer look on his face, bringing the unconscious body of the leader at Fury’s feet like a pray caught in a hunt. Fury only nods at him, appreciating his skills.

He goes directly to Steve’s room in the infirmary, it’s like he never really left. It’s the middle of the night and he walks in discreetly, stopping on the bed’s side to watch his friend asleep and still looking tired, the only detail showing the true pain he’s feeling.

He turns sighing and looks through the window at the city lights. He’s finally calm after capturing the enemy. The hatred and anger he felt seeing his friend so broken by those men is gone and he can breathe freely.

Steve opens his eyes and sees Bucky’s back so close to his bed. He attempts to raise a hand but fails so instead he calls out to him. Bucky turns towards his friend and sits on the bed.

“How are you ?

\- Tired, it’s taking much more time to heal than what i’m used to. Where were you ?” His voice is still frail and his question gets to Bucky’s heart.

“I went after the guys who attacked you and i got them all. First official mission and it’s a success.” Steve sits up straight, astonished and understands why he disappeared like that. He grabs Bucky on his collar and pulls him closer looking angry. Now Bucky loses his professionnal and serious look when he faces Steve’s emotions rushing over him.

“Never leave me like that again ! Don’t you ever stay away from me when you come to see me !” He leaves Bucky’s collar but immediately takes him in his arms, embracing him closely.

“Don’t you dare do this again. Next time come to me, talk to me and please just hold me.” He adds in a softer voice, gently scolding him. “Revenge is a nice touch but what i needed was you”

When Bucky thinks it’s time to end the hug Steve growls.

“If you go away i’ll beat the shit out of you” and he squeezes him even more against his chest. Bucky starts to relax completely and leans into the hug, feeling Steve’s presence reminds him of his fear.

“Seeing you injured in this bed scared me so much… I couldn’t think straight…” He lets himself go in the arms of his friend, desperately clinging on to Steve’s shirt.

“I’m alright Bucky, i’m alright”


End file.
